1 up
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Hikaru wants to play his video games, Kaoru wants him to do his homework...


1 up

(I don't own OHSHC, and I hope you enjoy my versions of Bisco Hatori's incredible characters.)

Hikaru sighed lightly as the large screen in front of him once again ran red, stained with the menacing words "Game Over." He released the controller which he had been clutching so viciously that his knuckles had turned white and the bones appeared to be just underneath the surface of his skin. He closed his eyes, letting his head sink to his chest. "Damn zombies." He mumbled under his breath.

Kaoru's footsteps were almost silent as he approached from behind and wrapped his long hands around the neck of his sibling, kissing him lightly on the head. "Hikaru, you are addicted to this game. Give up for now and hang out with me. We need to work on homework." He chimed in the elder's ear, taking his hand and trying to lead him away from the screen.

"No... I will get it done after this level…" Hikaru responded almost mechanically, his eyes still affixed to the screen which had lit up again with the action of the horror game that he was currently obsessed with. The younger rolled his eyes, rounding the couch and joining his brother on the comfortable leather sofa.

"You are getting behind in your studies, brother. You need to let go of the game for a minute to do your work. I will help you as always, but I won't do your work for you." Kaoru lectured, looking sarcastically at his twin, who he knew wasn't among the realm of the living. He smiled tenderly as he draped his arm along the ginger-haired boy's shoulder.

Hikaru's eyes remained trained on the screen, his hands masterfully maneuvering the controller between his fingers. Kaoru sat contentedly for a moment, smiling at his brother who was completely ignoring his presence. He disregarded this disrespect and simply gazed at his twin's beautiful, pale, smooth face. He took time to notice every small detail of his visage, from each perfectly trained tips of amber hair to the slight dimple surrounding his contented smile.

Kaoru traced circles gingerly on Hikaru's chest with the fingers of his free hand. He seemed unaffected, but Kaoru knew that inside he was losing the battle to keep his attention on the game. He started to run his fingers down, lifting the boy's shirt and massaging the bare skin with his hand.

"K-kaoru. I'm busy. Later."He murmured as a blush permeated his pale features. Kaoru smiled as he placed soft kisses along his brother's neck, pausing occasionally to nip at the tender flesh. Hikaru realized that his hands were no longer holding the controller, but were holding his brother's face.

Kaoru lowered his eyelids seductively, shooting a glance of desire at his twin. "Let's play a different game, dear brother." He took his surprised brother's lips in his own, licking around the boy's lips to gain entry. Kaoru pushed his mirror down gently onto the couch, slipping off his jeans.

"K-kaoru… Ngh~ the game …" Hikaru whined, legs squirming as Kaoru licked a line straight up his stomach and to his chin. Kaoru smiled, kissing his brother's lips gently, rubbing a knee along Hikaru's erection. He looked down and could see the head of the organ peeking from the waistband of his brother's boxers, which drove his hands to tease the warm lump of skin.

Kaoru gave a mischievous smile to his brother, wrapping two fingers around the head of his member. "If a game over is all you are worried about… I could stop..." He whispered, releasing the trembling twin's length from his grasp. Hikaru whimpered, squirming uncomfortably underneath Kaoru.

"I… I… I…" Kaoru hushed his brother's stammering lips with his own, extending his tongue into the older brother's mouth. Kaoru's hand once again took Hikaru's eager lust in his hands. Hikaru let out a mild groan, closing his eyes lightly in ecstasy. The younger brother smiled, lightly licking his brother's open lips.

Hikaru tried to fight against giving in entirely to his brother's warm embrace, but ended up wrapping his arms entirely around his back. He pulled his twin down onto himself, electrified with the warmth that their bodies shared. The younger Hitachiin still dominated, leaving warm kisses along the neckline of his writhing brother.

Kaoru nipped hungrily at the pale flesh of his lover, tugging lightly on the skin of his arm to leave a bruise as a token of affection. The boy beneath him whimpered, wishing that his brother would stop teasing him in a way that he knew would drive him mad. However thoughts could not stop his eager brother, who had forgotten his original motive, and now only wanted to feel his sibling's hot breath on the nape of his neck as his name was moaned in ecstasy.

Hikaru did just that, whimpering as his mirror ran a slender finger along the spine of his erection. A grin spread across the elder's strained face as he raised his head and saw that his brother was unable to refrain from touching his own length. He looked into his brother's eyes, which he could now tell were holding back a feminine moan that would give Hikaru the edge over his brother.

Hikaru brought his face to his brother's, their lips connecting as each of their tongues invaded the other's territory, warm breath being exchanged like currency. Kaoru let out the moan that he had been containing, thrusting his hips into his own hand. Hikaru's hands found their way to his brother's hips, bringing them down on top of his own. He put his hand between their stomachs and took both of their members in his hand, rubbing them together.

Kaoru thrust his hips again, raising his head abruptly and moaning loudly. Hikaru grinned through his slightly parted lips, running his hands along the warm sides of his twin. Kaoru gently lifted from his brother's body, positioning himself over the warm rod, taking it in his hand and slowly lowering himself onto it. His eyes rolled into his head with elation, fingers gripping his brother's thighs securely. Kaoru's face displayed a bright blush, which led Hikaru further into the warmth of his brother.

Kaoru gently began to squirm on Hikaru's length, which made the pair realize that they were both close to release. Kaoru's voice became strained, only able to utter simple sentences like "Mmph~ H-hikaru.. I'm… It's… good… H-Hikaru!" which made the older brother laugh inwardly.

"K-kaoru… I'm gonna cum…" Hikaru groaned, his muscles tensing in anticipation. Kaoru only nodded vigorously as he arched his back, feeling his brother's hot liquids draining into his stomach as he released his own onto their skin. The two collapsed on each other, both heaving with heavy breaths of love and ecstasy.

"S-so… Kaoru… Didn't you want me to do my homework?" Hikaru asked, smiling at the brother who was still straddling his still-pulsing erection.

"H-huh? Oh… it can wait…." Kaoru sighed, smiling into his brother's shoulder. "until after this level."

(Ugh… after reading back over this, I realize how lacking it is in story… so cliché, but still… I've been working on this for a while, and I finally just decided to finish it because I had a free period. Hope you enjoyed it! I love comments, reviews, private messages, anything. I'm bored -.-)


End file.
